


It all started with...

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important moments of Jensen and Danneel's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was seated on his plane seat almost ready to leave to go back to Vancouver after another fun but long and exhausting convention in nashville.

With his friends already dead asleep he checked his phone once last time before setting it in aero mode, there was a text from his wife 'hope you had fun, call me when u land. I love u xxx'  
He smiled reading it, he loved his wife and the family that they started together. 

Just as the plane lifted off he started to think, at the gold panel one fan asked about his relationship with danneel and that sent him off down his personal memory lane...

They were shooting ten inch hero, every morning Jensen went to Danneel's to pick her up for work, it was a nice routine that they had established almost immediately and to be honest with himself he was eager everyday to go pick her up.

It was a ten minutes ride without traffic but during that time it was just the two of them and ok, maybe jensen liked this because he had a crush on her  
'Good morning ackles' Danneel said while entering the car one morning with her usual good mood that made jensen giddy like a teenage boy all over again

'Morning' replied jensen 'you seem more happy than usual'

'You think?' Danneel watched him waiting for a response

'Yeah and...I don't know, you-you're very pretty today' He said trying not to blush too much 'but anyway, let's get going or we'll be late'

Danneel was caught off guard 'Oh uhm, okay...Thanks Jay' she said blushing a little

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and soon it was time to go home

Jensen was waiting for danneel against the door of his car when he saw her covered in boxes

'Well hello there' he said trying not to laugh at his stumbling friend

'You want to help me or what?' She replied readjusting the boxes  
'And also, I need you help to carry these inside my house if that is okay with you'

'Of course' He went to help her and soon after they were already driving

When they reached her house they started to take the boxes down

'Dee where do you want this?' Jensen asked

'Under the cabinet please' He heard the faint reply from the other room

'The things that I do for her' He muttered under his breath.   
After he put down the box he was starting to get up not realising that he was still under the cabinet, he smacked his head right in the angle

'OW crap' Danneel heard jensen and immediately rushed in the kitchen

She saw him holding his head in pain

'Gosh Jensen, what did you do?' She sprinted to his head trying to see if he was injured 'c'mon sit down, let me see and let's put some ice on'

She made him seat, went to grab the ice and returned to him, starting to look for cuts or blood

'Damn cabinet, see that's all your fault' he started saying 'i would be fine if you didn't need my help with this things'

Danneel stopped looking his head to stare down at her feet 'Oh, I'm so sorry Jay, really I-'  
'Dee i was joking relax' He tried to calm her down 'really, we're together, it was worth the pain' he continued with a shy smile on his face

They were staring into each other eyes not saying anything, just letting their thoughts floating in their head

Danneel started talking 

'Let's see if can take the pain away, okay?'

And then she started getting closer and closer to Jensen's face pressing their lips together.   
It was just like a fairytale, the entire world stopped around them, waiting for them to have their special moment.

They pulled away breathless, looking at each other when a big grin started to appear on jensen's face mirroring the one on danneel's

'It was definitely worth it' He said kissing her again and again, not that she was complaining.


	2. The right time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's time to seal the deal.

Since that first kiss, things with Jensen and Danneel were going amazingly well. She was funny smart and drop gorgeous, total wife material, according to Jensen.  
In fact he spent all the summer hiatus with her in L.A. and the only thing he could think of was how beautiful she would look in a long white dress, yes he was whipped for her, even if he would never admit that to Jared.

"Aww my baby is all grown up" cooed his mother on the phone one night, after Jensen confessed to her his intentions with his beautiful girlfriend

"Mom please" he whined "I still am not convinced"

"Oh please" she scoffed "she has you wrapped around her finger, I have to go now honey"

"Okay mom, bye love you" and with that the phone call ended leaving Jensen with a smile on his face.

When he went to bed that night, Danneel scooted near him laying her head on his chest, relaxing with the steady rhythm of his heartbeat  
"Night Jay" she whispered  
"Night baby" he replied.

Yeah, he could do that, he could really marry this girl. 

 

After the talk with his mom he started looking for a ring but none of them was the right one.

"I don't know, I want something special" he told the woman at the jewellery store

"Maybe if you want, you can talk with the designer and work out something really unique" she suggested smiling

And so he did, he created a ring for Danneel, now the last thing was actually propose to her. But apparently he couldn't find the right momentForcing Jensen to keep the little box in his pocket for almost two months.

One night after a long and tiring day of shooting, he opened the door of his house to be welcomed by the smell of a home cooked meal, a very delicious one  
And there she was, in the kitchen with an apron around her waist and a stirring spoon in her hand, beautiful like always, maybe even more, smiling at him like he was the only thing in the world

"Welcome back baby" she said approaching him to give him a proper greeting

He welcomed her with his arms open "I wasn't expecting you!"

He mumbled in her neck inhaling the sweet sweet scent of her hair

That made her giggle "stop you're tickling me!"  
They laughed "I missed you too much to wait another week all by myself in California, hope you don't mind" she continued while going back to the stoves

Jensen immediately went behind her to put his hands around her  
"Of course not babe, I could never grow tired of seeing you"

She rolled her eyes jokingly

"You are too sentimental Ackles" trying to push him aside  
"Why don't you go change and then we can eat? How does that sound?" She suggested. 

"Perfect" said Jensen smiling

They ate their food while talking and laughing without a worry in the world. After dinner while Danneel was loading the dishwasher she found Jensen looking at her

 

"Babe are you ok?" She asked cautiously seeing as he was nervously rubbing his hands together. Not a good sign, Danneel thought  
"Jensen, what's wrong? Here, take a seat"

Pulling out che chair she started walking towards him non expecting Jensen to grab her hands

"I need to say something, cause I can't hold it back anymore" he said

That had Danneel worried, what it could possibly be, maybe she did something wrong.  
But her thoughts were stopped when her boyfriend started speaking again

"These years with you have been wonderful, really. You know, I once asked my mom how could I know if I had found the right woman for me, and she said that I should follow my instinct and my heart, that way I could never be wrong"

Danneel was not expecting this at all and was mesmerised by how Jensen was pouring his heart at her like that

"She also told me to imagine my wedding day, if I'm able to see the girl that I think I love, coming towards that altar, than she's the right one.  
And I tried to do that a couple of months ago, I saw you D, I saw how beautiful you could be with a wedding dress, how happy we could be with our own family.  
And I want that, but only if you are by my side...so please, please, marry me?"

At this point Jensen was a shaking mess, out of breath and waiting for this beautiful woman who had tears in her eyes to say something

"Oh Jay" Danneel started crying "I love you so much" and with that she throw herself on him, and pulling in for a kiss, a sweet one that hold a million words in.

"I love you too babe...is that a yes?" He asked trying to get her to look at him

"Of course it's a yes" she closed the deal with another kiss. They stayed like that for what it felt like ages until Jensen remebered something

"Oh, maybe I should put the ring on your finger, huh?" He chuckled making Danneel laughs

"Yeah, this is how usually it works" she was just teasing him, punching his arm slightly. 

Jensen proceed to grab the little box out of the pocket, opening it for her  
"Here" he grabbed her ring finger and gently slipped the ring smiling 

"Oh gosh Jensen, it's beautiful" Danneel was absolutely in awe, she had the perfect ring that her perfect man gave to her.

They kissed again, nodding their heads towards the bedroom, it was their time to celebrate.


	3. New addition

Their wedding day was memorable, filled with joy laughter and most importantly, with love.

After that it was summer hiatus so Jensen was able to spend a couple of weeks with his now beautiful bride in their brand new home in L.A.

One of the last day before he had to go back to Vancouver the had Misha and Vicky and their little son West over for dinner.

Jensen had to hold back a big smile every time he saw Danneel playing with the boy.  
She was so good with babies that Jensen couldn't wait to have their own.  
But this was a thought that he hold for himself, he wasn't sure his wife wanted to became a mom, they never talked about this issue and maybe it was too early.

After they said their goodbyes to the couple they started to get ready for bed.

"West is so funny to play with" Danneel said while she applied some sort of night cream on her face

"what did you say?" Came the response from the bedroom where Jensen was

Danneel appeared from the bathroom door

"I said, that I had fun today with West, he's a beautiful baby" and then returned in the bathroom to clean her hands from the excess of cream

She had this twinkle in her eyes, while talking about the little boy, that Jensen caught glimpse of and decided to go for it

"You were great with him, I think you'll be great with ours kids too" he waited for some sort of response when he saw Danneel frozen in step

"W-what?" She stuttered 

Jensen panicked, maybe she didn't want kids  
"I mean, I was just saying that-that you could be a great mom" he said all in one breath "you don't want to be a mom someday?"

Meanwhile Danneel approached the bed where Jensen was waiting for her

"I - I would love to.." she replied looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands "but maybe you don't want to be a dad? I don't know, we've never talked about this"

Jensen sighed and took her hands to pull her on the bed near him

"Watching you with West today made my heart warm with affection. I can't explain what I was feeling, but" she stopped to look at her before continuing "maybe I want to start a real family with you"

Before he even finished talking he found himself with her arms around his neck, he immediately enveloped the woman in front of him in the strong hold of his arms

"I was scared that you didn't want kids with me" came the muffled voice of his wife.

That made him chuckle

"Well, to be fair, I thought that you didn't want kids with me" 

Danneel pushed herself away just to look him in the eyes "we're two dummies Ackles" and pulled him in for a kiss  
\---  
Conceiving a baby wasn't that easy if you ask Jensen and Danneel. 

They started trying almost two years ago, and still nothing.  
Every time Danneel was sure to be pregnant, she had to face the delusion of that sigle line on the pregnancy test.

She even stopped telling Jensen after a while because watching the hope falling from his eyes was hard. But he was there for her every time, telling her All the things she wanted to hear.

They reached an agreement at the end, to stop trying for the only purpose of having a baby, to just enjoy the ride and let the nature do its course. 

One day they were talking in the phone, discussing planes for the weekend ahead

"So, i was thinking that I could fly in on Friday and have lunch together on Saturday" Jensen said while falling on his couch during one of his breaks

"Yeah but Saturday is the 5th, I think that restaurant is closed" replied the woman knowingly

Jensen was taken back from that response

"No babe, it's the 8th" 

"Are you sure?" There was some rustling at the end of the line "Oh...you're right, guess I got the dates all mixed up" it was a nervous chuckling coming from Danneel, Jensen noted

"Everything okay?" He asked. 

There was a sigh "Yeah, don't worry...so see you Friday then?"

"Yep, bye baby" Jensen said, ending the call and closing his eyes before he had to go back on set. 

Meanwhile Danneel checked the calendar on her phone after the call. Jensen was right, and if Jensen was right, she was late.

"Ok Danneel, don't freak out" she stated talking to herself "it's probably nothing"

But there was a tiny glimpse of hope, tiny enough to convince the woman to buy a pregnancy test.  
\--  
Jensen was on the verge of falling asleep when an assistant came to tell him he was needed on set again.  
He sighed and got up when the ding of his phone caught his attention.

It was a text from Danneel telling him to check his emails

why the urge, he thought. They had been talking just half an hour ago and quickly replied to her

"I'm needed on set, I'll check them later." He hit send and blocked the phone leaving it on the couch

The day passed until it was night time and supernatural wrapped for the day leaving an exhausted Jensen on his way to his home in Vancouver. 

He collapsed on the couch and taking the phone he found the conversation he was having with his wife

"Oh right, email." He said to himself

There was a new message, from Danneel, with three pics attached.  
He opened the first and just stared at the screen without blinking

It was...no it couldn't be, but it was just what he thought.  
A stick with two pink lines in front of him. 

A pregnancy test. 

He had to call Danneel, right now. 

He waited while the phone rung waiting for his wife to pick up

"Please please pick up"

"Hey" she answered

"It means what I think it means?"

Danneel laughed

"I think it is baby!"

Words could never describe how happiness filled their hearts that day.  
When they finally met that weekend they hugged with tears in their eyes and spent that day in each other's arms with sweet words whispered in the ear and a gentle hand caressing the almost invisible baby bump, but knowing that in there, the union of their love was growing, was the best feeling in the entire world.


End file.
